


Preferencias

by STsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dork Castiel, Halloween, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers season 11, confort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viñeta inspirada en:<br/>Dean: cas do you prefer Halloween or Christmas<br/>Cas: I prefer January 24th 1979<br/>Dean: ...that's my—<br/>Cas: your birthday yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferencias

Los Winchester llevaban peleando toda la mañana. Castiel lo podía entender, con muerte… Bueno, muerto y la oscuridad haciendo estragos quien sabe dónde, Rowena intentando destruir a Crowley y cosas de bruja, era comprensible que el estrés estuviera por los cielos, si no le doliera la cabeza habría sonreído por ese increíble juego de palabras. El cielo estaba fuera de control, pero a esas alturas dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera estado en realidad.

Una pila de libros fue a dar contra el suelo estrepitosamente y Cas hizo una mueca, estarse recuperando de esa horrible magia era doloroso. Lo peor es que con tantos problemas encima, ellos estaban peleando sobre que tradición mercantilista y un poco pagana era mejor: Halloween o Navidad.

—Sam, Sam. En nuestra línea de trabajo no puedes en serio preferir Halloween —dijo Dean señalando peligrosamente a Sam con su cerveza, ese que rodo los ojos de brazos cruzados frente a su computador, había dejado de intentar ignorar a su hermano cuando tiro sus libros, el idiota.

—Hay caramelos y bromas pesadas, Dean. Y sí algo se sale de control, en nuestra línea de trabajo, le disparas y asunto resuelto. Una magnifica noche, en realidad. Navidad solo sirve para reunir a las familias con problemas y fingir por unas horas que en realidad no se odian e intercambiar regalos baratos y de mal gusto. Además no es como que hayamos tenido buenos recuerdos de esa fecha especialmente después de que mamá murió. Menos yo que tú.

Castiel se enderezo y se deslizo silenciosamente a la cocina, Sam estaba haciendo pucheros y había golpeado a Dean justo en la diana. La culpa.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua fría y respiro un par de veces antes de volver al campo minado que era la sala del bunker.

—¡Mi pobre angelito es un clásico, tú perra! Y hay villancicos y puedes hacer ángeles de nieve, decorar el árbol y comer y comer pavo y pastel de navidad, ponche de frutas y toda una variedad de pay que en otras épocas del año simplemente no hay. Lo mejor es que no tienes que cargar tu arma a todos lados por sí Santa Claus decide invocar al diablo de repente.

—¡Bien! ¡Acabemos con esto Dean!

Dean bufo y le dio un gran trago a su cerveza.

—Cas ¿prefieres Halloween o Navidad?

—Prefiero el 24 de Enero de 1979.

—¡Ahí tien…! –Dean interrumpió su festejo y dejo la botella de cerveza en la superficie plana más próxima.

—Ese es mi…

—Tú cumpleaños. Sí.

Dean se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Sam se deshizo en risitas estranguladas bajo la seria mirada de Castiel, ese que miro perplejo a Dean irse en medio de susurradas reprimendas hacia sí mismo.

—¿Qué dije? El preguntó.

—Lo sé Cas. Y gracias –dijo Sam saliendo tras Dean con una suave expresión en el rostro.

Cas se quedo ahí, porque ¿Adonde más podía ir? Sí ya estaba con su familia.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! besines :D


End file.
